


A Congratulations is (NOT) in Order

by Clankit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are very close friends. Very close, completely platonic, friends, despite whatever their Instagram fan page says. So Dean is confused about how people keep coming up to him and congratulating him on… dating Castiel? Honestly, he’s not quite sure what they’re suggesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Congratulations is (NOT) in Order

Dean and Castiel are very close friends. Very close, completely platonic, friends, despite whatever their Instagram fan page says. So Dean is confused about how people keep coming up to him and congratulating him on… dating Castiel? Honestly, he’s not quite sure what they’re suggesting.

The day started off normal enough. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, walk to school, yada yada ya. The first instance was when Benny walked up to him with the biggest smile on his face and said, “I’m so happy for you guys!” Before hugging him, which was weird, because Benny is the least touchy-feely guy Dean knows, behind his father. When Dean was finally released from Benny’s deathtrap hug, he had already wandered off before Dean could ask what he was talking about. The only thing he could think of was the fact that he and Sammy were going on a two week long road-trip the coming summer, but that wasn’t something worth hugging over, so Dean simply shrugged it off and continued on his way.

When he got to History, it happened again. Lisa, Dean’s ex-girlfriend, came up to him before class started, lips pursed in effort but her smile (although small) seemed genuine. “Dean, I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us, but… I’m happy that you and Cas are coming to terms with who you are, and I wish the best of luck to you two.” Okay, that was something Dean couldn’t ignore. But, before Dean could open his mouth to ask what the hell she was talking about, the bell had rung and Lisa had stalked back to her desk. Thoroughly confused and little bit mad, he tried to focus in class. He would just ask Cas at brunch if he had any idea what was going on.

Of course, three people catch him in the hallway, and Dean recognizes one of them as Gabriel, the older brother of Castiel. "We just wanted to congratulate you, and.. and stuff." One of them says nervously, an Asian boy with black hair. Gabriel snorts, slicks back his golden hair and says "Yeah, I’m real happy that you're banging my younger-" Gabriel was interrupted by Mr. Shurley-Chuck to most of his students- seemingly appears out of nowhere and asks Gabriel if he can speak with him. Dean doesn't care anyways- he still needs to get to his and Castiel's spot beneath a tree but is stopped again by Mrs. Harvelle who wants to talk to him about his history essay but by the time he finally manages to explain that he doesn't know about how his essay for once had no spelling mistakes brunch is already over and the third period first bell is ringing. 

Dean manages to relax in Painting, but he gets riled up against when Cas isn't there for Chemistry and by the beginning of lunch five more people have congratulated him on god knows what. It's relief when Cas is waiting for him at their usual spot.

"Dean, I am so sorry." He gushes. "Mr. Shurley wanted me to talk about my short story to his next class and-"

He stops when Dean laughs and smiles warmly at him. "It's fine Cas. Hey, like 10 people have congratulated me on something today, you know what that's about?" Castiel frowns.

"Several people have also congratulated me. Meg said that now she understands why I wasn't interested in dating her." He paused, and pulls a light blue box wrapped in a pink bow from behind his backpack. "Then she handed me this, and said to open it with you at lunch."

"Well then, let's open it!" Dean urges. He is dying to know what has been going on today. A prank? He's been dreaming this whole time? Dean undoes the bow and lifts open the box's lid.

Dean is not sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn't this. It's a cake, with the words, 'to celebrate you guys breaking the sexual tension and your new romantic relationship.' Dean is confused. What could possibly give people the idea that they had- oh. Oh. Ooooohhhhhh. 

Last week, Dean had invited Cas to go to prom with his (as a friend), and Cas had laughed before hugging him and saying very loudly, "Of course, you dolt!" Dean has been sputtering and blushing when he asked Castiel- Cas would know how special this invitation was, given the fact Dean had always been talking about how much he disliked prom. Hell, the only reason he was really asking was because he knew how much Cas wanted to go but would always just hang out with Dean instead. From an outside perspective, Dean could see how someone could think that Dean was asking Castiel to- well- to be his boyfriend. 

Dean is jogged out his thoughts by Castiel repeatedly asking what is in the box, and Dean turns to look at Cas. His very best friend in the whole world. Could- could Cas be something more? Does Castiel want something more? Does Dean?

When Castiel finally tugs the box out of Dean's hands, Dean barely feels it, because he is staring at Castiel slack jawed. Dean is in love with his best friend. Dean is in love with Castiel. Holy fuck, Dean is in love with Castiel! Dean! In love! With Cas! Castiel has certainly read the cake by now so Dean just grabs his backpack and runs. He runs from Castiel, from what he's just realized, from himself.

For once, Dean is thankful that Dean is sitting in the front, while Castiel Is somewhere in the back. Dean is usually annoyed by it, but now he doesn't doesn't have to talk to Cas. That doesn't mean Dean can't feel his stare burning holes in the back of Dean's head. Dean is dreading 6th period, because while usually it would give Dean time for him and Castiel to hang out, now it's something that traps Dean on campus with no where to go.

When the end period bell rings, Dean is out the door faster than Gabriel was out of the closet. Dean had no where to run, he knows that. He'd just rather be sitting beneath their tree first.

When Castiel arrives, he's trudging slowly along with a determined frown on his face. He reaches the tree, and dumps his bag next to Dean, who is lying on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut. "Dean," Cas says in his gravelly tone -Dean realizes the emotion he feels when Castiel speaks this low is arousal "Why did you run away at lunch?"

"Because?"

"... Because?" Dean can feel Castiel's eyebrow raise, even if he can't see it. Castiel's tone goes softer. "People always assume things. It was a simple misunderstanding."

Dean could easily lie his way out of this. Dean could just shrug his shoulders and then everything goes back to normal. But he doesn't. Instead, he takes what he will later consider the biggest leap of his life. "Because I want it to be true." Dean claws at the grass, squeezing his eyes even tighter so that there is no chance they'll open and see the disgust on Castiel's face. He waits for the 'I'm sorry,' the 'we can't be friends anymore' but it never comes.

"I guess you won't mind if I do this then." And then Cas' lips are on his, and Dean's eyes are surging open, Dean is bringing up his hands to dig them in then into Castiel's hair-. Wow. Dean is making out with Cas. This is new, he’s never made out with a guy before. He did kiss one once, on a dare, but this- this is new. And Dean likes it. Dean likes it a lot. And now Cas is on top of him, and- yep, that’s a boner, Castiel has a boner, and so does Dean. Dean desperately wants to grind up against Cas and just-

"Whoa whoa whoa, Cas." Dean says as he pulls his head back from Castiel's. "How- when did-" Dean struggles for words to explain their current situation. "Cas, when did you start- ya know- liking me...?" 

Castiel smiles and pulls back so that he can stare into Dean's eyes. Dean would normally shrink away from Castiel's intense stare, but today he just looks up at Castiel's dilated pupils with all the courage he can muster. "Dean, I have been in love with you since the first day I saw you." Dean blushes and then finally averts his gaze and turns his head to the side which turns out be the wrong thing to do since then Cas leans down and licks Dean's neck and-

"Cas! We're on school grounds!" Dean says desperately. Castiel chuckles (Dean kinda likes this new, snarky, confident Castiel) and sits up, allowing Dean space to do the same as well, which he does, and then he's face to face to Castiel."Cas, I notice that you're still sitting on me." Dean says as nonchalantly as he can.

"That I am." Castiel says. They stare at each other for a few more heartbeats before he finally complies and rolls off Dean. 

"So, I guess we're dating now?"

"Yes."

"... Wanna eat that cake?"


End file.
